Fièvreux
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Gen est malade, mais refuse de le dire. Heureusement pour lui, un certain scientifique sera là pour le soigner.


_Heyaaa ! Voici ma première apparition sur ce fandom assez peu fréquenté, hélas. Mais bon, je devais écrire sur mon OTP alias le SenGen ! (Je les aime si fort blblblbl). J'espère que cet OS tout fluffy vous plaira ! :D _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Ma tête… _

Gen grimaça de douleur. Depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crâne avec un marteau-piqueur, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il ne cessait de tousser à tel point que sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara. Persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rhume passager, le magicien n'avait néanmoins prévenu personne de son état, pas même Senku. Surtout pas Senku, à vrai dire. Gen ne souhaitait pas devenir un fardeau duquel le scientifique devrait s'occuper, il avait sa réputation tout de même !

Le soir arriva enfin telle une douce délivrance. Mais, loin d'aller mieux, Gen se sentait dorénavant nauséeux… Des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir son échine, et sa migraine s'accompagnait d'un sacré tournis. Le magicien ne voulait qu'une chose : rejoindre son lit. Cependant, comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui, il croisa la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir en de telles circonstances.

Là, devant lui et assis à même le sol, se trouvait Senku. Gen ignorait sur quoi il travaillait cette fois et il préférait éviter de demander puisqu'à chaque fois, il ne comprenait rien aux explications. Le magicien plaqua ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret sur son visage et s'accroupit à hauteur du scientifique.

— Yo, Senku-chan ~

Les lèvres de Senku s'étirèrent en un fin sourire sans que ses yeux ne quittent les petits récipients remplis de… quelque chose ?

— Je m'écarterais si j'étais toi, Gen. Un geste de travers et on est morts tous les deux.

Mais, déjà Gen n'écoutait plus ses recommandations. Le magicien se redressa, et, sans crier gare, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, impossible à cacher. Tandis que sa gorge lui faisait souffrir le martyr, il porta sa manche à sa bouche, espérant, en vain, atténuer la gravité de son état. Doucement, Senku reposa le récipient qu'il tenait dans les mains il y a peu et s'approcha de lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Senku-chan, le devança Gen. C'est juste un petit rhume de rien du t…

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'effectuer un seul geste, la main fraîche du scientifique se glissa sous ses mèches bicolores et se posa sur son front. Gen se raidit, reflet de la surprise qui étreignit son cœur face à ce geste agréable bien que simplement logique. Si d'ordinaire, un mentaliste de son niveau avait le parfait contrôle sur ses réactions, cette fois, en cette chaude soirée d'été, il ne put éviter de rougir à la fois de gêne, mais aussi de plaisir.

Ses sentiments pour le scientifique ne dataient pas d'hier. À vrai dire, Gen pourrait presque affirmer être tombé sous son charme à l'instant même où il avait rencontré Senku. Et lors de cette fameuse nuit, quand la toute première ampoule avait éclairé le monde, le cœur du magicien s'était lui aussi illuminé. D'amour, bien que ce soit niais au possible, mais aussi de cette conviction profonde.

Le Royaume de la Science gagnerait. Il en était sûr à dix milliards de pourcents.

— La grippe, déclara Senku, le sortant de ses pensées.

— Quoi ?

— Kukuku, t'as de la chance que le remède universel ait déjà été créé pour Ruri. Dans ce monde de pierre, chaque maladie peut s'avérer mortelle.

Senku s'inquiéterait-il pour lui ? Ou la fièvre commençait-elle à le faire délirer ? Gen n'était plus sûr de rien, et ses talents de mentaliste ne lui serviraient à rien tant que cet horrible orchestre continuerait de jouer dans sa tête. Grippe ou pas, il avait définitivement besoin de repos.

Chancelant, le magicien offrit un bien pauvre sourire à son partenaire pour signifier son départ. Cependant, à peine avait-il franchi quelques mètres que Gen dut s'appuyer contre un arbre tant la fatigue et la douleur usaient chaque parcelle de son corps. La respiration difficile, il tenta de puiser dans ses maigres forces afin de poursuivre son chemin quand la main rugueuse d'un certain scientifique se posa sur son épaule.

— Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il en passant son bras derrière lui pour le soutenir.

Gen sentit son cœur s'emballer face à leur proximité. La douce odeur du savon de Senku vint lui frotter les narines tandis que ses yeux s'attardaient peut-être un peu trop longtemps sur sa nuque et sur la courbe de sa mâchoire. Observer et analyser les gens faisaient partie du quotidien de Gen, mais à cet instant, il ne s'agissait pas de manipulation, mais d'un autre sentiment plus profond et bien plus passionné.

Néanmoins tout mentaliste qu'il était, il se reprit assez vite et interrogea le scientifique de sa voix chantante.

— N'as-tu pas d'autres choses à faire, Senku-chan ? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

— Dis pas n'importe quoi, t'étais à deux doigts de t'effondrer par terre. Sans compter que ta température est si élevée que je pourrais faire cuire un œuf sur ton front. Aucune chance donc que je te laisse seul dans cet état.

Gen sourit pour toute réponse. Malgré ce qu'il souhaitait laisser penser, Senku se préoccupait vraiment de ses amis.

À demi lucide, le magicien n'eut presque pas conscience de la suite des événements. Il se souvint juste être parvenu jusqu'au « quartier général » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques couvertures couvraient son corps et un tissu humide se trouvait sur son front. Son regard parcourut la pièce uniquement pour trouver un Senku assis à côté de lui, en train de faire il-ne-savait-quoi.

— Ah, t'es réveillé. Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Gen se redressa sur ses coudes avec cette lenteur propre aux malades. Il frissonna lorsque la main presque froide de Senku se posa dans son dos pour l'aider. Chaque contact avec le scientifique l'électrisait un peu plus, comme si son corps tout entier criait et suppliait afin de prolonger chaque toucher. Gen attrapa la tasse qu'il lui tendait tandis qu'un sourire fin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il ignorait quel était ce breuvage, mais si Senku l'avait préparé pour lui, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, sa tête ne tournait plus et ses membres lui paraissaient plus légers. Sa fièvre en revanche ne semblait guère l'avoir quitté…

— Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tout de suite ? lança soudain le scientifique.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— À ton avis ? De ta fièvre.

Gen haussa les épaules, son fameux sourire toujours collé sur le visage. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer que l'idée de devenir un fardeau lui était insupportable. Alors, le mentaliste fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il esquiva la question.

— Je savais que tu viendrais à mon secours quoi qu'il arrive, Senku-chan ~

— Quel raisonnement stupide.

Senku se gratta la nuque, et Gen se demanda si la fièvre le faisait délirer encore une fois ou s'il s'agissait bien là d'un signe d'_embarras_ chez le jeune scientifique. De toute façon, la fatigue lui pesait bien trop pour qu'il continue de s'interroger.

— Bon, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. Je retourne dehors. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, t'as qu'à hurler ou à tousser très fort si c'est plus simple.

À cet instant, le sang du magicien ne fit qu'un tour. Il ignorait l'origine de cette impulsion, mais sans que Gen lui-même ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, il avait attrapé un morceau de la tunique de Senku.

— Reste, s'il te plaît.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les iris rougeoyants du scientifique et pendant une infime seconde, Gen crut qu'il allait refuser, prétextant d'importantes expériences à effectuer. Heureusement, Senku soupira et se rassit à ses côtés, pour son plus grand bonheur.

— Très bien. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Gen sourit et ferma les yeux, l'esprit tranquille. Sa main trouva celle du scientifique, et sans hésiter, se referma sur la paume si froide de son partenaire. Si pendant un instant, le magicien crut qu'il allait la retirer, Senku n'en fit rien. Au contraire, sa poigne se resserra sur ses doigts bouillants, les enveloppant de leur douce fraîcheur.

Main dans la main, les deux hommes finirent ainsi par s'endormir sur une seule et même pensée.

_Je voudrais que jamais il ne me lâche. _


End file.
